onepiecexfairytailfandomcom-20200213-history
Ice-Ice Fruit
The Ice-Ice Fruit (ヒエヒエ実, Hie Hie Mi) is a Logia-type Cursed Fruit that allows the user to create, control, and transform into ice at will, turning the user into a Freezing Human (氷結人間, Hyōketsu Ningen) or Ice Human (氷人間, Kōri Ningen). Its name stems from the Japanese word "hie hie", which means "chilly". It was eaten by former Admiral Kuzan, better known as Aokiji. Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths This fruit's major strength is that it allows the user to turn himself, as well as his surroundings, into ice. With this power running for a ten day battle, it was strong enough to permanently change the weather of one half of an island into a frozen wasteland. It is interesting to note that this fruit is one of the few Logia that can be hit with a physical attack. This is mainly because ice is a solid-state element, and thus, the user cannot simply dissolve out of harm's way as most Logia-users can. However, most attacks are still ineffective against this fruit because its user can simply shatter and reform the ice composing them on impact. Kuzan is also able to travel great distances and move at high speeds by turning his entire body to ice, as seen when he moved from his seat on the execution platform into the air to freeze two tsunamis created by Whitebeard. Weaknesses The ice seems to cancel out with fire when they clash, as seen against Ace's Flare-Flare Fruit. However, the ice seems to be ineffective against Whitebeard's vibrations, since the freezing powers against the great pirate failed due to the ice shattering before disabling the target. In addition, Akainu was able to melt the ice generated by Aokiji in seconds. However, it should be noted that Kuzan was able to fight against Sakazuki on equal terms for ten days straight. Most of this Cursed Fruit's attacks require Kuzan to contact his enemy directly to freeze them, yet Kuzan found ways like creating ice spears to extend his combat range. Kuzan is one of the few Cursed Fruit users who is capable of counteracting his weakness against falling into water, as he can simply freeze it and create a surface to stand on, saving him from sinking and drowning. Usage The main usage of this fruit's powers, as demonstrated by Kuzan, is for combat. With the power to manipulate ice, Kuzan can create weapons of ice or freeze his opponents with physical contact. He can create enough ice to cover a giant, a Neptunian or several square miles of ocean within mere moments. He was even able to freeze the tsunamis created by Whitebeard, who is often hailed as the world's strongest man. His main style of combat is to use his ice powers to disable and immobilize enemies, freezing their bodies solid just by touching them, and threatening to shatter their fragile forms, whether by touching them directly or with extensions of ice pillars. His other main style is to create weapons of ice to spear his opponents, to compensate his otherwise necessary direct contact. Another usage Kuzan demonstrated is for transportation across the ocean. He either freezes a large portion of the sea for other people to get across, or create a narrow track of ice for him to ride over with his bicycle, the Blue Bike. Kuzan is one of the few Cursed Fruit users who has shown to adapt his powers for traveling over the sea. Unlike the other two Admirals, Kizaru (Borsalino) and Akainu (Sakazuki), who named all of their techniques in Japanese, Aokiji (Kuzan) names his attacks in English instead. Attacks Below is a list of his named techniques: Category:Cursed Fruits Category:Logia